A Choice, A Chance, A Lifetime
by Goddess of All Knowing-ness
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after 7 years,only to be put on another quest for Hyrule on behalf of Impa. He is accompanied by a sullen Sheikah, and a discovery changes both their lives.
1. Prolouge

_Aiight, I deleted my One-shots, brain-stromed, and came up with something different! Hopefully, this story will be tons better!_  
**AN:** Trust me this prolouge will make more sense as the story goes on.  
**AN#2:** I think it is weird that there is only 2 Sheikah left...so maybe after reversing time, there might be more?  
**AN#3:** Takes place post O.o.T and MM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. I do own my characters and ideas. HA!

**Prologue**

**Sheikah Legend:**Origin of Race.

There's a legend passed down from Sheikah to Sheikah, young and old know the story, and the importance it is to the Race of Shadows.

"_When the Immortal Goddesses of Hyrule parted from the land, Farore creator of all life felt she justified her sisters' wishes with the races placed upon Hyrule. Din was given the race of Rock Eaters a top many Mountains, Nayru was given the race of fish people in the many Lakes, Bays, and Rivers. Farore created for herself a race of Immortal Forest Children, hidden within a deep and perplexing wood. _

_Together the sisters created the ultimate race, the Hylians, the beings of light and purity. Each sister helped create this race of all races, and put them on Hyrule as a balance in life. This race had long ears to be able to hear the divine word of the Goddesses themselves. Soon this race spread throughout Hyrule, establishing a monarchy (a primitive one at best), and a band of Nomads. The Traveling race of Light wandered into other lands and created roots there. A group of Hylians sought life in the desert, where the rule of Females begun. The Gerudos as they called themselves became thieves but left the Hylians alone. Peace was maintained._

_Each race thrived and interacted with each other in harmony and the Great Goddesses felt their land was complete. All except Din, she felt as though there should be another race. Din sought council with her sisters and explained the new race of people. Din told her sisters of her race of Shadow Dwellers, her Protectors of the peace, and her seers of the Truth. She promised her sisters that her race would protect the Royal Family and the races of Hyrule._

_Farore felt outraged that her sister would want to create another race, but the Courage Goddess felt something creep into her heart that she never felt before. Fear, Farore felt fear, and that this new race would upset the balance in their peaceful land. _

_Din reassured her sisters by saying that her Protectors would aide the Race of Light. Nayru sensing the wisdom in her sister's plea for the race helped convince Farore that this race will not bring any harm to Hyrule. With Farore's consent, Din created her new race of Shadow. Her Shadows were given red eyes to 'see the truth' and were given their paths in life. _

_Just as Din promised, her Shadows, or Sheikah, became the Protectors of the Peace, and aided the Royal Family. Din placed her race of Shadow deep into the perplexing wood to watch over the Forest Children, hidden amongst the Rock Eaters of the mountains to aide and watch over Hyrule, and small tribes of Shadow were placed in the desert where they maintain a relationship with thieves, watching over them for the Royal Family._

_Din smiled when she saw her Sheikah fall into peace with the other races. Farore felt the fear leave her heart, her courage came back into full force, and her trust of the Sheikah grew. _

_The Sheikah helped create a small village near the castle where Hylian and Sheikah could live in peace, and in peace they did for many years. Din watched over her 'special' race, her Protectors, and Seers. Peace followed for many years."_

* * *

That was really a lot of fun to write and MAKE-Up! But go with it, think about...

Reviews make me dance the dance of supreme happiness, and I promise to respond the reviews and questions!

:3 Goddess


	2. Chapter One

Ok so I decided to delete my One-Shots or drabbles or whatever you want to call them. I call them crap. So I decided to just go for my story idea that I gave birth to in my head, and figured maybe I could do it some justice if I wrote it down!!

**AN:** Sheik is his own person, meaning he is very much a guy. Don't like it, then leave.  
**AN#2:** Takes place post O.o.T and MM.  
**AN#3:** Warning! Might contain boy x boy love, can't handle it then go read something else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters. _If I did: There would be a Sheik, he would be a dude, and Zelda would kick ass. Also Link wouldn't wear a hat :)._ **I do however...own my ideas and characters! **

SO Lets begin!

**Chapter One.**

Link calmly strolled through Castle Town after his 7 years of absence. After the defeat of Ganondorf and Princess Zelda restoring the right time flow, the young hero found himself ten again and his friends he meet no longer remembered him. He spent his younger years reacquainting himself with the people of Hyrule. Also he was searching for his lost fairy companion.

His search took him to a Termina, where he had the pleasure of making new friends and along the way he came to the assumption that Navi was never to be found, but the Hero had hope that she would be found when she wanted to be.

Link returned to his homeland because the Imperial Shadow, Impa, called upon him for his help. It was unusual for the Hero to get a conversation out of the stoic Lady, let alone mail! Impa's letter asked for his assistance, it was a dire need for her, and luckily there would be no time-hopping involved for the blonde.

Thus leading Link to calmly stroll through Castle Town in no rush to meet with Impa and taking his time to take in the sights and reminiscing about the days when he was a boy and met Malon for the first time. Or when he finished his first quest for the Sacred Jewels and entered the Temple of Time.

Link chuckling to himself, lazily stretched his arms above his head and let them rest there, and continued strolling to the castle.

His entry to the castle would probably be long, filled with fanfare, and full of useless titles. So the Hero would go in the back way, the way he went when he was a child. Link coming to a halt in front of the ivy vines on the rock wall, gave them a good tug, and began to climb. Surprisingly the vines held his weight, and he scurried to the top not wanting to push his luck too far.

He reached the top, hauled himself up, and dusted himself off. He walked across the flat top of the rock wall and jumped off after the guards post. He landed silently and tucked into himself and rolled forward. Link's landing brought no attention to himself, and he once again chuckled. The Hero dusted off his tunic, and trekked up the hill silently avoiding the guards. At the last second he swerved and took off into a run towards an old stone wall. No guards noticed him, and the Hero proceeded to climb to the top of the wall.

Now came the fun part. The Hero ran and jumped, ungracefully, into the moat. His golden hair head popped up to the surface and with an elated smile, he looked around. Surely a humongous _plop _into water would attract some attention. But luckily for the Hero, none of the guards moved from their posts.

With the grace of a swan the Hero swam his way towards the delivery point for the castle. He reached the end and pulled himself up. Thanking the Goddess for someone making a delivery today and for leaving boxes behind, the soaked Hero maneuvered them to his liking and jump towards a hole in the wall. But as fate would have it, the hole was just a tiny bit small for the huge Hero. Link reaching into his magical pack; produce a mask that would enable him to climb through. His Deku form was the same size as when he was a boy.

Putting the mask on, and pulling himself through the hole. The Hero finally reached the other side. Link reached up, pulled the mask off, and returned it to his pack.

The wet Hero observed his surroundings and rubbed his hands together in glee. He remembered this from his childhood. Being sneaky and rushing to see the Princess. He started his walk forward only to be stopped by another body.

Blue eyes widened in surprise and on a gut instinct he reached for his sword. Holding the blade to the person's neck, he gasped in surprise. Taking a second to notice the other body, it was covered in blue-purple spandex, wrappings around it's torso and arms, and noticeably red eyes.

"…Sh…Sheik?" The Hero gasped out. His blue eyes filled with shock and confusion. He removed his sword from Sheik's neck and took a step back, only to be followed by the Sheikah warrior. A small blade could be seen between the garnet eyed man's fingers, and Link's brow furrowed into confusion.

"May I ask as to why you are trespassing on private grounds?" A melodious voice said. Link blinked to realize it was Sheik who was speaking, forgetting what his voice sounded like.

"Is it really you? Oh…oh yes, I'm sorry I can't believe I forgot. Zelda! Zelda, how are you?" The Hero gushed out, walking forward to envelope the dazed Sheikah in a bear hug. Only to have the Sheikah fight his way out of the hold like his life depended on it.

A bell like laugh could be heard from the front of the entry way. Princess Zelda and Impa stood silently watching what was going on.

Link noticing the Princess look back down to the figure in his arms, back at Zelda, and then finally resting on the man in his arms. Thrusting 'Sheik" out of his arms, he once again drew out his sword, thinking the Sheikah to be an imposter.

"Oh no, Link that isn't necessary, Sheik is a friend, and Link why are you wet?" The Princess of Hyrule asked.

Link looking down at his tunic to confirm what the Princess said mumbled out "Long story…"

* * *

Ok YAY!! I liked it...like it even better if you leave me an awesome review!! Sank-Yuu!!

:3 Goddess


End file.
